Fundamental Needs
by Ellamoni
Summary: My procrastination from an English paper. One-shot, set 7 years after BD, complete fluff between Jake & Renesmee. R&R - it's my first Twilight fic


AN – wrote this in about twenty minutes while trying desperately not to study. Not much of a story, but it's kind of educational. Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxX

**Jake POV**

It was after one in the morning and I was walking through the woods outside the cottage, waiting like crazy for another night to be through. There's no point trying to sleep – I shut my eyes and all I see is her. Renesmee – laughing, talking, her forehead wrinkling as she concentrates on something. Edward was getting tense about me staying over, now that Renesmee was getting… older. For some stupid reason he was trying to keep me away from her. He shouldn't have bothered. Even though it killed me to be away from her, even for a few hours, I hate this Imprint thing. Don't get me wrong, I love Renesmee and I can't imagine not loving her. And as long as all she loves me as is an older brother, I don't mind that either, because you can't choose family. But I'm determined that she has a choice when it comes to the other love. Someone should. I kept going through the woods, not in wolf form. I didn't want anyone else in my head right now.

"Hey Jake."

I'd almost stood on her. She was sitting cross-legged on the ground in a clearing not far from her home, a book resting on her lap. She'd been reading in the moonlight again.

"Nessie! What are you doing out? Where are Bella and Edward?" she rolled her eyes at me.

"They're _busy._ It's so gross." I bit back a smile at what she was alluding to. You'd think after all these years they'd be a little more subtle when it came to stuff like that.

"So what'cha reading?" I flopped down on the ground next to her, lying on my stomach.

"I found it in Carlisle's study – Maslow's Hierarchy of Fundamental Needs."

"Oh that's a classic, I must've read it about a hundred times."

"Jake!" she laughed, shoving me playfully on the shoulder. "Don't make fun, it's very interesting!"

"Educate me," I laughed, rolling onto my back.

"Well it's all to do with self actualisation." I said nothing. There were a few too many syllables for my liking. "You know, fulfillment? To be truly happy you need to satisfy four levels of needs. There's physiological, so that's like food and air and stuff."

"Easy."

"Security, so having somewhere safe to live-"

"And a family of vampires and pack of werewolves keeping guard at all times?"

"It helps. Third is self-esteem, the ability to take pride in yourself. God knows you've got that one down."

"Food, shelter, ego. Check. What else?"

"Level four is social needs. Like, umm…"

"Ness?"

I propped myself up on my elbow to look at her. She was twirling her hair between her fingers and biting her lip. When she did that I definitely didn't think of her as a sister anymore. But until she decided for herself that she loved me, I wasn't going to make a move. I don't care what the others did to their Imprints; the last thing I'm doing to Nessie is pestering her until she agrees to be with me.

"These social needs. What are they exactly?"

"Family, friends… love." My ears perked, as much as human ears can. She was blushing now, a trait I was so relieved she'd inherited. What was she… did she mean…?

"Maslow says love is the desire to help someone else reach their potential. Of all the definitions I've heard that one's my favourite, because it's so selfless."

I sat up, and she watched my face carefully. Her eyes were shining in the moonlight, so wide and innocent. But there was something else there as well, that I'd never seen before.

"I want you to be happy Jake. I know what's going on, and what you're trying to do. I know what Imprinting is."

I tore my eyes from her beautiful face, not an easy thing to do. I loved her, so, so much. But she wasn't supposed to know. Not unless she decided she loved me. I felt her hand on my face, cool compared to my skin, but not cold.

"Renesmee, I didn't want…" I faded out and she pulled her hand away suddenly. She was blushing more than ever now, hurt in her chocalte eyes.

"You… you don't want…"

"No! Ness that's not what I mean. I don't want you to feel like you don't have a choice. Just because I imprinted on you doesn't mean you don't have a say in this. You don't have to love me just because I love you."

"You love me?"

"Of course." My voice was low now, it wasn't for anyone else to hear. "I love you more than you'll ever know. But that doesn't change anything. I wanted you to have a choice. Someone should." She smiled, her eyes sparkling. Her slim fingers gently stroked my cheek and I felt like my heart was about to pound through my chest.

"I've chosen. I love you Jake." I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face. Three words, in her beautiful voice, that had the power to completely turn my world upside down.

Her lips were curved in a perfect smile, that sweet, innocent smile that had never meant as much to me before as it did right now. I had thought of what I'd do in this moment a hundred times, and I wanted it to be perfect. But I was frozen, completely transfixed in her gaze. Then her lips parted gently and somehow I was jolted back into action. And suddenly I didn't know how I could hold back any longer and keep living. So I kissed her. When I felt her lips pull into a smile any fears that I'd had about right and wrong washed away instantly. No-longer shy arms wrapped around my neck and our kiss grew in intensity, until it felt like we'd been together all our lives. And we always would be.

She broke away, gasping for air, and I grinned in what I'm sure must have been an overly happy goofy smile. I brought a hand up to stroke her cheek gently and she leant into my palm, her eyes closing. I rested my forehead against hers and spoke softly against her lips.

"I'm sure Maslow's a great guy and all, but his theory's all wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"All that food and shelter crap. I only need one thing to be happy. And I just got her."


End file.
